


Sweetest Day

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Play, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Even if Chikara thinks the holiday is something Ryuu made up, he celebrates Sweetest Day with his husband anyway in an unexpected way.





	Sweetest Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/gifts).



> This wasn't supposed to be so long or so lewd, but hey. It's been a while since I've written porn and these two deserve a great romp.

Chikara has to admit, he wasn’t expecting a present today, which is neither an anniversary nor holiday nor a birthday for either of them, but he has one. A pretty . . .  _unique_ one, at that.

“Ryuu, what am I supposed to do with this?” he asks, nose wrinkling in concentration as he examines the black studded dog collar draped on his wrist for inspection. “You know I’m allergic to dogs, right?”

Ryuu chuckles and ruffles Chikara’s hair. “’Course I do, Chika. That is definitely not going on a dog.” He crosses his arms and quirks a brow. “I’m not telling you what it’s for. You’re gonna have to guess.”

“I —” Chikara unbuckles it, holding it up for examination as if better lighting will help him figure it out, but when Ryuu’s figure eclipsed the light and the leather band hovered right over the lean column of Ryuu’s throat, Chikara’s eyes widened and his cheeks burned red. 

“Um, I don’t suppose you’ll tell me which one of us is wearing this thing?” He plucks the accompanying leash out of the bottom of the box and twirls it between his fingers. “I guess I could get into this.”

A wicked grin spread on Ryuu’s face as he straddles Chikara’s lap, arms looped around Chikara’s neck. “Oh, I’m wearin’ it. It’s part of the surprise.” He leans forward and traces the outline of Chikara’s ear with the tip of his tongue. “Happy Sweetest Day, Chika.”

Shivering and eyes screwed shut to the sensation, Chikara pants, “Is that a real thing?”

Ryuu takes Chikara’s hands and raises them to his throat, prompting them to fasten the collar. “Google it, babe.”

Chikara’s hands are trembling against the clasp, his nerves on edge from the promise of something weird and wonderful for the night — a motif he often gets to attribute to being married to Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Usually it’s just sporadit and gratuitous displays of romance on his husband’s part, but every once in a while, Ryuu will remind him in the best, in the  _sexiest_ ways that there’s never been anyone else who could unsettle Chikara’s calm quite like him

So Ryuu bought a leash and collar, and Chikara is totally willing to roll with it because that’s how they do.

Finally, Chikara tugs the buckle into place, but he blinks in surprise when Ryuu reaches up and tightens it one more notch. Chikara’s entire skin tingles when he sees Ryuu’s tremor of enjoyment when the leather digs a little bit into the tender flesh of his throat. 

“Well, that’s new,” Chikara deadpanned, and Ryuu gave a breathy laugh.

“Gotta same some stuff for later. More —” He rolls his hips and grinds his groin into Chikara’s lap as he harshly bites his lower lip. “More fun that way.”

A lazy smile creeping across his face, Chikara shoves his hands into the back pockets of Ryuu’s jeans and uses them to haul him close until their chests are flush. “You’re always full of good ideas.”

Groaning, Ryuu lowers his mouth to press against Chikara’s, drawing out a growl of approval. His skin entirely too hot for the layers of clothes between them, his hands frantically scramble to peel up the hem of Ryuu’s hoodie and t-shirt, pulling them both up at once. Their lips part long enough to wrest the garments over Ryuu’s head, revealing the hard and toned lines of his tanned chest.

“I like it when you get all pushy,” Ryuu hums before returning the favor, divesting Chikara’s entire upper body in one swift motion. He feathers a few hot, wet kisses against Chikara’s ear, which summons a quake of desire in its wake. “Makes me wanna let you fuck me right up.”

The feeling of Ryuu’s warm breath on his ear makes Chikara groan aloud, his eyes squeezed shut as he struggles to maintain focus. His fingers rake down Ryuu’s chest, the nails he probably should’ve clipped a few days ago leaving bright red trails behind them. Ryuu’s back arches into Chikara’s hands as he hisses, “Fuck.”

Ryuu’s arousal is growing against Chikara’s belly through his pants, and the mere thought of it makes Chikara reach up, crooking his finger through the metal ring on the front of the collar, and jerk Ryuu’s face roughly back down for a sloppy and hungry kiss.

Growling into Chikara’s mouth, Ryuu plunges his hand down past the waistband of Chikara’s sweatpants and roughly palms his cock. Chikara’s hips list into the touch, and his own hands scramble at the fly of Ryuu’s jeans, which are _entirely_ in the way. Ryuu slides from Chikara’s lap and drags him along for the ride, jamming his sweatpants downward while Chikara shimmies Ryuu’s pants past his hips, leaving him in just a pair of boxer briefs.

Chikara looks down in surprise, his confusion just enough to spur him to break off their desperate lip lock. “That’s new. Ryuu, you don’t own anything but boxers even when you _do_ bother wearing underwear.”

“You’ll see,” Ryuu purrs, stepping out of his jeans and using his freed foot to hold down Chikara’s sweats and wrench him upwards by the curve of his ass to free his ankles. “I’m all yours, Chika. Time to unwrap your present.”

Panting from the rush of white-hot desire brought on by Ryuu’s words, Chikara points at the couch he’ll probably regret doing this on later and orders, “Down, boy.”

Ryuu lowers Chikara onto the couch and drops to his knees at Chikara’s feet, an almost beatific look on his face as he drops the leash into Chikara’s lap and licks his lips.

“Oh?” Chikara complies, fastening the clasp and giving it a cursory tug. Ryuu lurches forward, and Chikara’s lips curl with delight. “Good boy,” he murmurs before smashing their mouths together.

His breath comes in short, guttural bursts as Ryuu’s mouth drifts down the hollow of his throat and across his chest, settling on one of his nipples and lapping at it enthusiastically. Jerking on the leash once again, Ryuu promptly reaches up to work the other with his hand.

Chikara’s entire skin thrums in anticipation as Ryuu continues his trek lower, and his fingers clench hard around the leash as Ryuu’s mouth slides hotly down his cock. It takes every sliver of his strength to cup Ryuu’s jaw and bring his face up and away from the place Chikara wants it the most.

“I’m gonna try some stuff,” Chikara wheezes. “If it’s too much, tap your fingers on your cheek three times and I’ll stop. Okay?”

“Always,” Ryuu purrs before resuming his previous activity with renewed fervor. Chikara reels back against the cushions, eyes rolling back as Ryuu’s tongue lathes around his foreskin before his head bobs up and down.

A tight coil of pleasure winds in Chikara’s belly, but he wants it tighter and farther and _more._ He wraps the leash around his wrist and palm, and with a harsh jerk, he forces his cock all the way into Ryuu’s mouth.

Tears form in the corner of Ryuu’s eyes, but he doesn’t pull away or gag or signal for Chikara to stop. Instead, he looks up at Chikara with wide, glistening eyes and swallows around the tip of Chikara’s cock. Chikara throws his free arm over his eyes to ward away the bright sparks behind his eyelids, but they only get more intense when he does.

The feeling of loss is marked as Ryuu begins to withdraw. Chikara nearly whines in frustration before he sees Ryuu reach up and give the leash a little wiggle. His eyes direct downward, and Chikara understands what Ryuu wants from him.

Over and over, Chikara yanks on the leash and fucks into the back of Ryuu’s throat. The tears are flowing freely from Ryuu’s eyes, but he doesn’t pull away or beg off, instead purring around Chikara’s length the harder his mouth is used.

It’s only when Chikara feels like he’s going to come down Ryuu’s throat that he lets up, dropping the leash to stroke the curve of Ryuu’s tear-streaked jaw. “God, Ryuu, how do I even deserve you,” he wheezes. Despite his almost painful level of arousal, he holds out his arms and wraps them around Ryuu’s shoulders to steady the both of them.

Gasping for air against the pressure of the collar and the prolonged assault on his throat, Ryuu nuzzles Chikara’s shoulder as he grinds his hand into his own crotch.

“Let me,” Chikara orders, patting his lap for Ryuu to climb on, but before he does, he holds out a hand and shakes his head. “Got to unwrap, right?”

Ryuu grins at him when Chikara reaches around to knead the solid muscles of Ryuu’s ass. His eyes fly wide in surprise when he feels a strange spongy lump protruding from it. “What the —”

With a sway in his hips, Ryuu turns around and slowly pushes his underwear down his hips, allowing a full, fluffy tail to tumble from its hiding spot and spring upward with a flourish. The breath rushes from Chikara’s chest when Ryuu bends down showily to remove his underwear, revealing the gleaming steel plug holding the tail in place.

“Oh my god.” Chikara can’t think of anything else to say because his brain is overwhelmed by a fuzzy red haze of urgency. However, even though every screaming nerve in his body demands that he pull out the plug and bury himself inside Ryuu, Chikara forces himself to remember the game that Ryuu had gone through so much effort for them to play.

“Down,” Chikara grunts, and Ryuu drops on all fours and shakes his ass for Chikara’s benefit, the sprightly tail swishing back and forth at the motion. “Around.”

Again, Ryuu complies, panting as his eyes hungrily fixate on Chikara’s cock once again. “Not yet,” Chikara chides, feeling a shiver of delight when Ryuu does exactly as he’s told, looking up to await his next command.

Chikara decides to test the limits of Ryuu’s self-control. “Sit.” Again, Ryuu does as he’s told, ass on the floor with his hands in front. He shimmies his hips to wag his tail yet again, even as he groans from the motion of the plug inside of him.

The sight of Ryuu’s rapt expression excites Chikara to his very blood, and he wants a lot more of it. “Up,” he commands, patting his thighs for Ryuu to sit.

Ryuu climbs into Chikara’s lap, finally affording him the chance to spy the black rubber ring at the base of Ryuu’s cock. Realizing that Ryuu’s ability to come is completely as his mercy, Chikara takes a shuddering breath and drops his head back against the cushion.

Through heavy-lidded eyes, Chikara orders, “Touch yourself.”

Expecting Ryuu to frantically pump himself and beg for release, Chikara is shocked when Ryuu instead opts for a sedate pace, stroking out a long and languorous rhythm as he presses his thumb against the head of his cock with every rep.

“You are so beautiful,” Chikara gasps, his own cock about ready to burst at the magnificent sight in front of him, his gorgeous husband’s head lolled back and his full lips framing short, needy breaths. “Come here.”

Hand still working his length, Ryuu gives the leash a pointed glance, and Chikara remembers that their game is far from over. He hauls Ryuu against him and drinks in the flavor of his own precome in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Chikara reaches around and wraps his fingers around the base of the plug, rotating it inside of Ryuu’s entrance.

Ryuu roars in Chikara’s mouth, and Chikara does it again, this time concentrating the plug’s angle directly into Ryuu’s prostate. Swallowing yet another cry, Chikara does it again and again until Ryuu is squirming in his arms.

Chikara breaks the kiss and gives a wry chuckle. “Even you can’t take that much teasing. You’ve been a good boy, Ryuu. Would you like a treat?”

But as Ryuu opens his mouth to answer, Chikara once again aims the plug at Ryuu’s special spot and earns himself a guttural whine for his trouble.

“Off,” Chikara commands, and Ryuu dismounts, albeit gingerly. Pointing at the arm of the couch, he says, “On your hands and belly.” Ryuu responds, and Chikara walks around to inspect his quarry, whose ass is sticking in the air and listing toward him as he furiously works his cock.

Chikara gulps at the sight, but even as his eyes transfix on Ryuu’s grinding hips, he notes the presence of another ring on the back of Ryuu’s collar identical to the one on the front. He reaches forward, making sure to press his rigid cock _hard_ against Ryuu’s tail, and re-clasps the leash on the back rather than the front.

“Much better.” He gives the leash a cursory tug, growing rather fond of the way it makes Ryuu whimper against the pressure, and reaches down to root his fingers around the base of the plug.

Slowly, he pulls out the plug, his entire body shuddering when Ryuu keens against the pressure of the widest part of it. Millimeter by aching millimeter, Chikara works the plug free, but his breath whooshes out of his lungs when he sees lube freely drizzle out of Ryuu’s pulsating hole.

Chikara tries to speak, but there are no words for how brightly his love for Ryuu shines in his chest. His husband, his best friend for life, is prone before him and waiting for him, their little game painstakingly planned out and brilliantly executed for a holiday Chikara doesn’t entirely believe is real.

But Ryuu is real and hot and _ready_ , and Chikara doesn’t think either of them can survive the wait much longer. Deciding to give Ryuu as much in return as he is capable, Chikara takes the handhold of the leash and creates a makeshift sliding knot with the slack. He closes his eyes and wrinkles his nose as he tightens it around the base of his own cock, the leather digging into his most delicate flesh in a manner that isn’t entirely pleasant.

 _Ryuu deserves this_ , Chikara reminds himself as he lines himself up against Ryuu’s slick entrance. He swipes a dollop of lube from Ryuu’s thighs and works it over his length, and without preamble, he pulls the leash tight against Ryuu’s throat and slams balls deep inside.

The muscles of Ryuu’s back convulses, and his arms are trembling, struggling to hold him upright. Swallowing hard, Chikara loosens the tension of the leash, and he almost starts in surprise when Ryuu barks, “No. More. I want more.”

Chikara’s knees quake, but he does as he’s asked and pulls back even harder on the leash before he begins to move inside of Ryuu at a short and fast clip.

The wet slap of Ryuu’s ass hitting Chikara’s hips is almost drowned out by Ryuu’s growls of approval. Although stifled by the collar, Ryuu’s pleasure fills the room and spurs Chikara’s own ardor. His thrusts growing longer, more forceful and erratic, Chikara can barely reach Ryuu’s cock, but he does and pumps it in time with his own movement.

Sweat springs up between Ryuu’s shoulder blades, the little droplets rolling forward and disappearing into his hairline. Ryuu’s face is buried in the couch cushions now, hands balled into fists that pound against the soft surface soundlessly, but Chikara hears his plea loud and clear and he stills while buried to the hilt..

His hand moving to the base of Ryuu’s cock, he gently works the ring there up the shaft until it drops down unheeded on the couch. When he pulls out to do the same for himself, Ryuu cries out with a sound that Chikara could barely attribute to human vocal chords.

He abandons the leash entirely, instead hooking his finger in the collar’s loop and slamming himself back inside. The angle is almost impossible for him to reach around, and with a whine of his own, Chikara chokes, “I can’t reach.”

Immediately, Ryuu fists a hand around his cock and nods against the fabric, and Chikara begins frantically pounding into Ryuu’s hot, wet hole as the tight spring in his belly prepares for release.

Ryuu comes hard and messy, and when his insides clench around Chikara’s cock, he only has to give a few more rough thrusts before he comes deep inside of Ryuu. Unable to sustain the effort of holding them both upright, Chikara gently lowers Ryuu’s quaking upper body to the couch and, still joined, rains kisses onto Ryuu’s back before resting his cheek against the curve of his spine.

“I love you so much,” Chikara rasped, throat full of a plethora of emotions, most of which fall in the realm of adulation for every atom of the man beneath him.

“Damn right you do.” Ryuu’s voice is hoarse and barely discernible, but Chikara doesn’t mistake a single word.

He gently removes the collar before craning himself upward and pulling out of Ryuu with almost painful reluctance. A slurry of lube and come slurps out of Ryuu’s gaping hole, and Chikara doesn’t hesitate to drop to his knees and kiss it away. The mixture is greasy and unpleasant on his lips, but he doesn’t stop until Ryuu’s ass is all but clean.

Grabbing his own t-shirt, Chikara spits out the load and uses the edges of it to delicately clean the rest away from Ryuu’s skin. Ryuu whimpers as oversensitivity objects to the presence of his fingers, but Chikara still reaches inside and scrapes the last of the lube and come from inside of Ryuu.

With Ryuu as clean as he can be without a shower, Chikara presses one last kiss against Ryuu’s hole before standing back up and settling himself on the far end of the couch. It takes both of their combined efforts, but Ryuu climbs over until he’s slumped bonelessly against Chikara’s chest, eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

Chikara runs his fingers over Ryuu’s short, velvety hair and sighs, eyed drifting closed in mix of satiation and weariness. “Happy Sweetest Day, Ryuu.”

He feels Ryuu’s smile against his breastbone. “Love ya too, Chika.”

Riding out the tide of their bliss, the two of them fall asleep wrapped in each other under a blanket of well-being they can only pull from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsucchi is entirely to blame.


End file.
